My Love is Insane
by killersmoke
Summary: Frank is sent to a 'happy place' for ill minded people. He sees a boy who seems to need much more help then he does. Will he stay with him? Will he need him to survive? Frerard / Gerard Way / Frank Iero


You think loves crazy? Wait till you hear my love story. My name is Frank Anthony Iero. I am currently 30 years old. I have been in a metal hospital for about 6 years.

I have met the love of my life there. His name is Gerard Way,he's beautiful. Remarkable. Lovable. I do adore him. But of course, everything good must come to an end.

Gerard had smoked to much the one day and had a heart attack, strange, huh? Well It's been a week with out him and I pretty sure..I'm going to kill myself. Even the

friends I have, cannot cheer me up by the fact that my love, accidentally smoked himself into a heart attack. Well, I will tell you my story from start to finish. Birth,

parents,friends,and places. And of course my Love. Gerard Arthur Way. This may seem like a movie but this is my reality. Well, now to the beginning.

I was born on October 30, 1981. My father had died about a week after my birth from a stroke. My mother took care of me. Born in Belleville, New Jersey, but raised in

Kearny, New a child I suffered numerous bouts of bronchitis and ear infections which meant I spent a lot of his childhood in hospital. I also was

lactose intolerant and had other various food allergies. So I was a vegetarian. My mother was a dear, kind woman. Now this is where my story gets twisted. As a child

kids pushed me around greatly. So one day when I was about 12, I had cut open my wall and cut my arm putting blood into my wall. Yeah. Well, my mother freaked and took me to

the hospital. They had said that I may have been over excited and did something crazy with it. Well, not so much but my mother only wished for the best for me so

she took me home and had a fun day together after the doctors. A few years passed till I was 24. Then I was already out of the house with a degree and my own home.

I went to visit my mother and then I saw her dead, cold on the ground. Every since the day I saw them take her away on bed, covered. I've twitched, scratcheed my skin

and punchurd my skin with pencils. They sent me off to the mental hospital called "Happy Days." It was very colorful and very unique. I liked it but then they put mittins on my hands

and put me in a padded room. Now, the love story begins.

-Week one in Happy Days-

I was sitting on the nice padded floor, my black hair going in my face. I would flick it out of my face but it would fall back down again, anyway. I was drifting off a bit

but then I heard a scream that filled my ears with horror. I stood up quickly and ran over to my door. Across the hall was a man with light brown hair. It was shaggy and it

went with his pale skin. I didn't see much else of him because he was on the ground, face first and i saw blood and he was moaning in pain. I yelled for someone.

"HELP!THIS MAN IS HURT! HEEELP!" I screamed as loud as I could and a man with a massive brown fro came and looked into the mans cell. The fro man was tall and muscular.

greenish, brownish eyes, more brown than green. He gasped. "Gerard!" he opened the cell and picked up the man, getting blood on his white lab coat. "Hi, Ray." the man

Gerard said. Then i saw his face. Beautiful and kidish, small lips and button nose. Bold eyebrows a deep black. his eyes were shut for he was bleeding from them.

I gasped and Gerard opened his eyes and Ray wiped the,now I see, green orbs of honey, clean and new. Gerard smiled and twitched slightly "Thanks." Ray smiled sweetly.

"No problem." He looked over at me "You the new one?" Ray smiled and he sat gerard down, gerard was in a white straitjacket that had blood on it. I nodded at Ray.

"Yes, I am." Ray smiled more. He closed Gerards door and went over to mine and square slit, we see each other through. "Well, I'm Ray Toro. I supervise over this

section of the building." His round face, playful and nice. I can't help but smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Frank Anthonny Iero." he nods "I have to go, but nice meeting you!"

as he sets off I yell "You too!" my eye twitched annoyingly then I heard an angel voice "Hello, Frankie." I look over and Gerard is smiling at me, he looked way

better without,bleeding from his eyes. "Hi." Gerard giggled and tilted his head side to side. "Whatcha' in for?" He asked me as if I was in a prison, which I suppose

I am. "scratching and Stabbing self with pencils and constant ?" He smiled sweetly "I'm in for Parnoia, stabbing hand with

knives, and hallucinations!" He didn't seem sad at all. "How long have y-you been in here?" I twitched slightly during"you". "Since i was 16." I tilt my head.

"How old are you now?" he thinks "I believe I am , 28!" I smiled "Oh, so you're 4 years older." he nods questioningly "So you are.24?" I nod "You got it!"

He smiled Gleefully. Then I thought, about his eyes. "Gerard, why were your eyes bleeding?" He smiled, sadly. "I tend to do that,

It might be a medical issue, says Ray! But, no doctors...want to come near me." He sighed "No one but Ray, used to even say hi to me.

Most people try not to look at me." I frown "But you-ou're Perfect." He looked at me and laughed. "I wish." He sighed, then out of

no where he screamed "NO!MOM!GO AWAY!" He fell backwards from his door and he cried out. "I DIDN'T HURT MIKEY, MOMMA!MOMMA! PLEASE!

LISTEN TO ME!" I stood shocked. "Gerard! No, It's F-Frank!" I yell. "Please, Gee! It's M-me!" I twitch of my hand to the door made a,

rather unpleasent, smaking noise. He screamed louder, I cursed myself. "MOMMA!MOMMA!" Then he was quiet then continued "I ment it for me

momma, not him. Please, give Mikey back." He layed there quiet, for a long time. 10..15...10 minutes. I watch him breath. I wonder

why he was saying that? Was It a hullucination? I wonder. want to help him, Mr. Gerard. I want to know him, all of him.


End file.
